In recent years, display devices such as liquid display devices or projectors having light emitting diodes (LEDs) as the light sources have been put into practical use. Further, display devices such as rear projectors having lasers as the light sources also have been under development. Since the LED light source or the laser source has a spectral characteristic with peaks respectively at R, G, and B wave lengths, by using the LED light source or the laser source as the light source of the display device, it becomes possible to improve color purity of monochromatic RGB to realize a wide color reproduction area in comparison with lamp light sources (cold-cathode tubes in the case with the liquid crystal displays, high-pressure mercury lamps, metal halide lamps, or the like in the case with the projectors) widely used in the past.
In the display devices having such wide color reproduction areas, in order for performing colorful display taking advantage of such wide color reproduction areas, it is required to perform color matching for expanding color gamut by converting the input color of input image data into a color on the wide color reproduction area.
As a method of expanding the color gamut in the related art, there is known a method of executing expanded mapping on the value of the color specification system by expanding the color gamut of the input side in accordance with a ratio of the color gamut between the input side and the output side (see e.g., Patent Document 1). By arranging that the color matching using the method described in the Patent Document 1 is executed on the display device with a wide color reproduction area, the colorful color output using the entire wide color reproduction area can be realized.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 2845523